The 3rd Galatic Civil War
by CK-0992
Summary: The Republic has ruled the galaxy in peace for 5000 years since the fall of the Empire and First Order Conflict, however, the Sith Empire has come from the Unknown regions and is ready for war! who will win this bloody conflict?
Prologue-The Bothan Genocide

A light republic cruiser guarded the orbit of Bothawui along with two Starfighter squadrons, business on the planet ran as usual. Nobody expected the Sith to attack on such a peaceful day.

-6 Hours later-

Fleet Admiral Jogan: This is Fleet Admiral Jogan to Republic Navy, request immediate assistance! I repeat request immediate assistance! The Sith Empire is attacking!

No response

Fleet Admiral Jogan: Request Immediate Assistanc-AAHHH!

The cruiser was destroyed in an instant by the Sith Dreadnought.

Darth Rangus: Prepare our fighters for attack, leave none alive.

The Sith nodded obediently, sith fighters swooped into orbit and began attacking the Bothan Settlements, Meanwhile Sith Troops gunned down every Man, Woman or Child that attempted to flee, within hours the Bothan population reduced to 50% less than it used to be.

Moff Leonardo: Begin Phase 2 of our attack, send in the Flamethrower Troops and Fire Bombers, Remove this Backwater Species from the face of the galaxy!

Suddenly, Fire Bombers swooped down from the skies and began to burn the villages, settlements, cities until the sky was on fire. The Flamethrower Troops landed and burnt everything to dust. The Women and Children screamed in agony as they slowly burnt to death, it was a horrific sight, but the Anti-Alien Empire continued its onslaught

Darth Ragnus: Good job men, Let us return to Korriban before the Republic arrives

The Troops headed to their transports, the fighters flew back to their hangers and the fleet fled the Bothawui system, leaving it in smoking ruins and neutralizing the threat of the Bothan Spynet, as well as demonstrating their power in the galaxy to all its inhabitants.

-24 Hours later-

Commander Nigel: Huh? A distress signal from Bothawui?! And it's 24 hours old?! Oh no, stupid power cut!

The Commander played the Signal

Playback: Signal 1 "This is Fleet Admiral Jogan to Republic Navy, request immediate assistance! I repeat request immediate assistance! The Sith Empire is attacking!"

Commander Nigel: Sith? I thought they were stuck in the unknown regions of space. Computer! Play the second message

Computer: Yes Sir!

Playback: Signal 2 "Request Immediate Assistanc-AAHHH!"

Commander: Shit! Send a fleet immediately!

The Republic Fleet hyperspaced to Bothawui, but it was too late. A Pilot tearfully contacted the Bothan Commander in charge of the mission.

Pilot: They're dead….

Commander: Who are?

Pilot: The Bothan's, t-there all dead, not even the children survived

The commander could be heard weeping over the line

Pilot: S-sir? Are you alright?

Commander: W-we can worry about that later, J-just check for survivors

Republic Medical landed and began a search and rescue operation

-5 days later-

Medic 1: That's everyone on the planet that's left, how many are there?

Medic 2: 167…..only 167 Bothan's survived this onslaught.

Medic 1: W-why would they do this? There was no motive

Medic 2: I don't know….but they will pay for this

The Medic's tended to the victims wounds, the burns were horrific, the children screamed, the Adults cried as their homes burned in the distance.

-Senate Tower- Coruscant, 48 hours later-

Senator Kilran of Taris: This War Crime must be punished, I suggest the Republic declare war on the Sith Immediately!

Senator Kayley of Naboo: With all due respect, Kilran, declaring war now would disturb the peace we have worked so hard to maintain over the past 5000 years

-Outside-

The huge number of civilians outside the tower held up sign's reading "Justice for the Bothans!" or "Stop Sith Genocide! Declare war NOW!" and "We Demand Action!" suddenly the crowd responded to Senator Kayley

Crowd: TRAITOR!

-Senate Tower 4 hours later-

A vote was cast, only 5 senator's voted against war.

Supreme Chancellor Zhar: Now, after several hours of debate and voting, I am ready to say that The Republic is declaring War on the Sith Empire!

-Kuat-

Grand Moff Kingsmith: So, the Republic has taken the bait and is declaring war on us…

Darth Ragnus: Soon, the sith will rule the galaxy once more!

The Sith and Republic prepared for War on scale that had not been seen for millennia


End file.
